Sometimes Misfits Fit Together
by J.Wolfe
Summary: Tagged to the end of the series one finale, this story shows the progression of a story that I really wanted to see come to fruition. May or may not include tags to actual canonical events, but will definitely reference the past (spoilers if your just starting the show). Btw, this is slash. Be warned, there will be sex (eventually). ;)
1. Chapter 1: Guilt

The coffin was simple and the viewing was not at all crowded. Not very many people showed up. All of the ASBOs were there and of course Nathan's parents came, but everyone left shortly after arriving. Kelly sat in the pews, head bowed, and began to cry. On the other side of the room, an invisible mourner remained as he had been for hours: perfectly still, gaze fixed on the coffin in the front of the room.

_It's my fault. I could've saved him. If I had gotten there earlier, if I had been stronger, he wouldn't have died._ Kelly turned her head, but showed no sign that she had heard the thoughts.

Eventually, even Kelly left the room, mascara lines covering her face from the tears of mourning. But, the invisible boy stayed in his seat until the funeral home pall bearers came to take the body away. He followed them, eyes never moving from the coffin.

The funeral service was just as simple and lightly attended as the viewing. All but one of the mourners had tears flowing from their eyes. The one dry-eyed mourner was not sad; he was distraught. As much as his eyes wanted to cry, he couldn't. It wasn't time yet.

Everyone started walking away, only the ASBOs remained.

Eventually Alisha spoke up. "We should celebrate." There was a silence and the pale boy clenched his jaw. "Not celebrate like, 'Whoo! I'm so happy!' Just like, you know… Can we just go for a drink?"

The ASBOs filed out of the graveyard.

* * *

The club music was loud and the people danced with hypnotized glazes on their eyes. Everyone else was happy and free from the pain of the world. But the ASBOs, they just sat there, lingering in the aftermath of their loss. The pale boy felt the sting of the silence stronger than the others and he raised his beer bottle. "To Nathan."

The others placed their glasses gently against his in remembrance, and Curtis let out a light-hearted "Prick." The pale boy could see the pain hiding behind Kelly's face and it roused in him the same feeling that had coursed through him at the viewing and the funeral: guilt. He already punished himself for his inability to save him, he couldn't have Kelly do the same.

_Up on the roof_, he thought to her, _I tried to save him. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry._

She had heard him, but she couldn't take it right then. "I'm gonna go," Kelly announced. Alisha softly urged her to stay, but she just said she would see them Monday. The pale boy excuse himself and followed her out.

He felt the two disc cases within his jacket and pulled out the front one as he approached her outside the club. "Kelly," he called from right behind her. "This is for you."

She took it, puzzled. "What is it?"

"Just watch it…" She gave a sort of look of gratitude and walked away.

* * *

He sat at the foot of the tall boy's grave. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen to you. I tried to save you, but I couldn't. I just wish I could go back and change it. I just wish you were still alive. You made me feel noticed. Sure, you made fun of me the whole time, but, that's just who you are… were…"

The correction brought up some strange feeling inside him. It made the loss so much worse than just losing a friend should be. The tears that had been sitting on the edge all day finally welled up in his eyes and began to stream down his face. He wanted to hide away from this harsh reality, to fade away to some happier place. He did fade away, but he wasn't any happier.

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter of what I hope will go for a while. Let me know what you think. I know this chapter is short and a little bit angsty, but that's just how my stories tend to start. This will be slash, btw. Please Review ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Bringing It to the Surface

"It's been days since we seen Simon," Kelly notes as the three remaining ASBOs get ready in the locker room. "It's dead weird."

"What d'ya think he's up to?" Alisha asks, filing her nails with really not a lot of interest in the conversation.

"Do you think he's gone fully mental?" Curtis pipes in, offering a not particularly helpful line to the conversation while spraying on his deodorant.

"Seriously, ya guys," Kelly continued. "I'm worried about 'im. Ever since Nathan died he's been a proper mess. He gave me this DVD… I just think we owe it to 'im to find out what he's goin' through."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

Kelly still didn't think the others were being compassionate enough, but, she figured it'd be fine to leave as it was for the time being. "Tonight, then. We'll go find out where he's been."

"Where who's been?" asked the new probation worker, a tall and really creepy fella, as he walked in.

"None of ya business. Who da hell are you then?" blurted out Kelly angrily.

"I'm your new probation worker. Shaun. Anyways, I don't really give a shit what it is you're talking about, all I need from you lot is to get your bloody work done. Go an' pick up some trash and don't bother me 'til five when you leave. By the way, if you see that Simon bloke, let him know that he's getting marks for every day that he's not in."

"Whateva," Kelly shrugs as the three of them walk out of the locker room to get their day of community service in.

* * *

"Where do you think he is then?" Kelly asks as the three walk out of the community center.

"I dunno. Probably just out videotaping some random chavs or some shit." Alisha, as per usual, is relatively unengaged in the groups goings on as she types quickly into her cell phone.

"Why don't we just ask his folks where he's at?" supplies Curtis, wanting to be done with the whole ordeal.

* * *

"Hi. Mrs. Bellamy?" Kelly was speaking to the middle-aged woman that answered the door at Simon's house. The woman nodded her head. "We're looking for Simon. We're… friends of his. From the community center. We haven't seen 'im in a few days and we're worried about 'im."

_I wonder if these are the nice people that Simon was telling me about. They sure don't look as pleasant as he described them._ Kelly was more than a bit angered by the mental comment, but she tried her best to hide it on her face as the woman spoke again. "I haven't seen him much lately. Just at supper. He's been very quiet." _I'm worried about him._

"So you don't know where he's been then?" Kelly asks again.

"He keeps saying that he's visiting a friend, but since you lot haven't seen him, I don't know where he's been."

Kelly has a sudden realization. "That's fine. Thank ya ma'am. Be seein' ya."

* * *

"There's nobody here, Kelly," protests Alisha as they walk through the graveyard to where Nathan was buried. It was true. There was no one in sight.

_I'm sorry. I should've saved you. I miss you. You always noticed me more than anyone else… and I screwed it all up by not being strong enough._

"Do you lot hear that?" Kelly could barely make out the voice herself.

"Nah," replied Curtis. "Is it somebody thinkin'?"

"I dunno…" Kelly and the others were walking over to the grave when, suddenly, Alisha tripped over something. The other two looked at her with confusion, there was nothing in the place where she had tripped.

Unseen, the invisible boy leapt up from where he had sat and began to walk hurriedly away, ashamed by his presence. "Simon?" Kelly called out. "It's OK! We're worried about you! You don't have ta hide from us!"

Simon reappeared, head down and tears still on his face, but not falling from his eyes. Kelly came over to hug him and the other two just looked up compassionately.

_Oh… Oh, yeah, baby… There it is! Right on the edge now._

"What the shit?!" Kelly stepped back and gave Simon a slap. "'Ere I am tryin' ta be all nice an' shit and you just think some pervy sex thoughts?"

"What? I didn't think anything!"

_Slow it down. Slow it down… BLAMO!_

"Nathan?" Kelly turns her head toward the grave as if to better hear the mental voice. "Ya guys, I think Nathan's alive."

The ASBOs make quick work of digging up the coffin, having done their fair share of grave digging in the past. Plopping the coffin onto the ground, Simon and Curtis pry open the lid, revealing Nathan's corpse.

"He's dead," says Curtis sympathetically to Kelly.

"I heard him," Kelly responds, still sure she's right. "I think he was knocking one out."

"That does sound like him," Simon says, siding with Kelly, but not wanting to get his hopes up too much.

Alisha doesn't want to, but she acts as the voice of reason. "Maybe you just wanted to hear him. He's gone."

Tears begin to well up in Simon's eyes again and Kelly reaches down to touch Nathan's pale and lifeless face. Everyone's heart slows in the sobriety of the moment. Then, just as everyone has truly given up on this being real, Nathan screams up from the bed of the coffin and gives everyone a proper start.

"What the fuck!" yells Curtis as Nathan begins to laugh.

Everyone looks down on him in disbelief and he just smirks and says, "You should see the looks on your faces. Classic! Hey, guess what? I'm immortal! Can you believe this shit? I told you I had a power. Looks like they saved the best for last, huh? Immortality. That's off the A-list."

Kelly steps toward him and starts to hit him repeatedly as she yells, "You stupid wanker!" Nathan protests to the abuse, but Kelly retorts with another yell. "I thought you were dead!"

She finally slows down and hears him thinking. _I thought I'd never see her again._

Kelly's face softens and she asks calmly, "So, if you're not dead, how come you smell so bad?"

"I appear to have shat myself," he announces proudly as most of them groan at his grotesqueness.

"Were you havin' a wank in there?" Alisha asks, disgusted.

"Yeah, so what if I was? A man can't enjoy a quick shuffle in his own coffin?" Nathan struts around the group. "It's not like I was expectin' any visitors. And you," his head turns towards Simon, "you little freak. What was all that on the roof of the community center?"

Simon gulped, taken aback by the sudden external confrontation of what he had been struggling with since the day of the funeral. "I- I was trying to save you."

"Well! You failed. Spectacularly, didn't you?" The look on Nathan's face made the pale boy want to crawl into a hole somewhere and cry until he died of dehydration. But, knowing it would only make any chance he had with the group vanish, he held everything at bay. "I need to eat. Has anyone got a kebab?"

Simon's face alit with an opportunity for repentance. "Do you want some… chewing gum?" It was all he had on him, but it was more than anyone else had at the moment.

"Tutti-frutti?" Nathan said judgmentally.

"I like it," Simon shrugged and held it out meekly. Nathan snatched it from his hand and ripped open the package as the pale boy turned his head back to front and clenched his jaw to keep from falling apart.

"Man, that was a bad scene in there," Nathan started up again as he took the gum out. "I thought I was gonna starve to death."

"You're immortal," Curtis said condescendingly. "You can't starve to death."

* * *

Everyone had parted ways after they fixed up the now empty grave site so it didn't look as though they'd dug it up. The invisible boy, unnoticed, followed Nathan, making sure he would be okay. He followed to Nathan's mum's house and then back to the community center.

He watched as the immortal lad put together his makeshift bed and laid down to sleep, only to get up again five minutes later, saunter down to the storage room, break in, drink a substantial amount of liquor, and return to sleep. The invisible boy sat on the floor for some time watching; just hoping that the other would roll over, smile warmly at him, and call him some demeaning name.

Sure, it wasn't the most normal (or healthy) desire, but it was what Nathan did, and it made the invisible boy feel noticed - appreciated - like he only felt when the other young offender was looking at him.

* * *

A/N: Hooray :) I got another chapter done! Now that Nathan's dug up, I can finally get this show moving. Also, I know it seems like the Nathan/Kelly pairing is still developing in this fic, but, hand to god, it's not. You'll see ;) Anyways, thanks for reading; Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3: Creeps

Nathan inhaled deeply and stretched his arms out as far from his body as they could reach. "Well, good mornin', beautiful," he sighed out contentedly. Simon's eyes snapped open. Did he turn visible during the night? Can Nathan see that he's been here all night? This is so embarrassing. Wait… Nathan just called me beautiful…

Looking over at a glass door, Simon saw that he was still invisible. _Who's he talking to?_

Nathan sat up and kissed his biceps. Should they be called biceps? They're more like little marshmallows on twigs. _Prick_, Simon thought to himself, realizing that Nathan was calling himself beautiful. Both of them rose and, as Nathan headed to the bathroom, Simon walked towards the door so he could go home and get ready.

Just then, Alisha came walking in the door on her phone, followed shortly by Kelly and Curtis, talking about the recent developments regarding Nathan's power. Simon instantly realized that he had not left himself enough time between waking up and the start of community service to make it home and back.

Even though he had become visible again, the others walked right past him, only Kelly giving him a quick glance, but not much more than that. He gulped, not wanting to be found out for having stayed the night, and then proceeded to whisper under his breath, "So this is the walk of shame," and followed them into the locker room.

Everyone started changing and going about their own business and gossin' about. Nathan steps out of the bathroom in just his little underwear and a towel strung over his shoulder. "Feel free to stare," he smirks as the others scoff at his remarkable overconfidence. He looks over to the quiet lad standing at his locker. "Hey! Barry! Ain't those the clothes you was wearin' yesterday?"

Simon looked up, his head twitching in a side to side motion. "N-no," he sputtered out.

"Yeah they are. I remember. See," he points out the epaulettes on Simon's button-down shirt, "it's got the little button things that make it look like you're in the paedophile army."

"All of my shirts have these." It was almost true. Sort of. Well, _some_ of his other shirts have them.

"No-no. This was the shirt you were wearing yesterday. It may come as a surprise to you, Barry, but I'm pretty prescriptive."

"Perceptive," Simon corrected. "You're pretty perceptive."

"Exactly, Barry," he pats Simon on the shoulder. "Thanks for noticing." He grins widely and Simon holds back his own smile.

"Are the two a yas done havin' ya momen' or should we leave ya 'lone?" Kelly called over to the pair with a sarcastically suggestive look.

"Whatever, you know you're just jealous," Nathan winked over at Kelly and smacked Simon on the ass before walking over to his locker to quickly slip on his orange jumpsuit. Simon changed as quickly as he could while still folding his clothes into neat little squares and setting them gently in his locker. Nathan entertains the group with the tales of how he told his parents he's still alive.

Shaun, the new probation worker walks in and promptly, but rather apathetically, asks Nathan, "Who are you?"

Nathan looks back with a smartass grin and glances over to the others. "I could ask you the same thing."

Not amused, the man says, "I'm the probation worker."

"Oh," he smirks and holds out his hand. "Nathan. Nathan Young."

"They told me you were dead," Shaun says, only slightly more intrigued than deadpan apathy.

"Really?" Nathan holds two fingers to his jugular, mock checking for a pulse. "Apparently not. Could a dead man do this?" He dances around like a fool until he smacks into his open locker and everyone laughs at him.

"Well, I'll put you back in the system." Shaun walks away.

"Hold on: What? Are you telling me I was out of the system?" Simon chuckles to himself unnoticed in the background as he realizes how much Nathan just screwed himself. "I was a free man, and if I didn't show up here, no one would've come looking for me?"

"We thought you were dead," the new probation worker shrugs.

* * *

"So they got us workin' 'round a bunch of mentals?" Nathan blurts as the group starts painting over the rather poorly done mural in the large room of the community centre.

"That's rude," Simon says under his breath, but Nathan hears him.

"What? It's not that bad. Loads a people say I'm mental." He looks over at the people doing art in the middle of the room and starts to direct his works toward them. "O'course, I'm not. You can tell because I'm over here, and you're over there." He chuckles and turns back to the wall. Simon glances over at the group of patients and catches the eye of someone he once knew. He turns his head toward the ground quickly and walks away.

* * *

"Simon," a small girl's voice calls from behind him in the locker room.

He turns to face her, knowing exactly who it is. His jaw clenches and he tries to make his voice as even as possible. "Lucy." _The others can't find out about her. It'll ruin everything._

"I can't believe it's you. I tried to see you after you'd left the unit. They wouldn't give me your phone number." She paused. "Didn't you get my letters?"

"No."

"Why didn't you visit me?"

"They said I shouldn't have any contact with the patients."

"I knew you wanted to see me. I think about you… all the time. Do you think about me?" Simon nodded, visibly frightened of the entire situation. "Come see me. Tonight."

"I'm busy tonight," he tried to get out of it.

"Promise me."

"Okay."

"I miss you…"

* * *

_I can't see her. Someone will find me out. The art therapy group is only at the community centre for one more day. I'll just avoid her. That'll work. I'll just stay out of sight. I wonder what Nathan's doing…_

Invisibly, he walked the streets back from his apartment to the community centre. Tonight he was already in different clothes and he brought an extra set to put into his locker in case there was another situation later on. He threw open the window that he had seen Nathan enter through before. Although it made a terrible rattling, no noise was perceptible to anyone who may have happened to be around.

Creeping in, Simon walked up to Nathan, already asleep - and with the distinct and powerful odor of alcohol drifting off of him. He was mumbling some non-sense about zombie cheerleaders and wolf-men chasing him.

The invisible boy was slightly put off by the sight of Nathan, the most fearless person he had ever known, who was immortal no less, curled up in the fetal position in visible duress. He reached out a hand in an offering of comfort to be placed on the sleeping boy's shoulder. But, when the Nathan suddenly twitched, he pulled his hand away and just sat there. Watching.

After some time, Nathan mumbles some more, his voice trailing off at the end of his phrases. "Don't let me die… Barry…"

_Wait… Did he just say-?_

"Come on, Barry… you can't let me die…"

Simon, very slowly and very awkwardly, moves closer to the sleeping immortal. He curls up behind him and wraps one arm around his dreaming companion. Nathan's heart slows and he pulls at the invisible arm wrapped about him. Simon clenches his jaw and lies perfectly still.

At least one of them will get some good sleep tonight.

* * *

A/N: Hey. Sorry about some of the brevity in this chapter. I've been getting a little busier over the last couple days but i wanted to get another chapter still. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
